


I Never Wanted Anybody More Than I Wanted You.

by LeavingBonesExposed



Series: Completely Gay Band Oneshots [6]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Children, F/M, Love, M/M, PAUL AIN'T DEAD, Screaming, angsty as fuck, assholes, au-ish, short fic, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeavingBonesExposed/pseuds/LeavingBonesExposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey/Paul AU-ish. Angsty as fuck. Not very long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Wanted Anybody More Than I Wanted You.

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: The Nameless by Slipknot
> 
> Current Music: Heartkiller by HIM
> 
> None of this shit EVER happened.

****************************************************************************  
***********************************************

Third Person POV

"Joey." A voice said. Joey looked up at it's owner, his blue eyes dull and lifeless.

"What?" He asked quietly, not trusting his voice to be any louder than a whisper.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Joey shot back, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face in them.

"It's been three years since it happened. You need to let go and move on."

"It's not that easy, Corey. The love of your life didn't leave you for a tall and skinny girl who's ten times more attractive than you!"

"You should talk to him. Maybe, it'.ll give you a bit of closure."

"I need time, Corey. Just leave me alone."

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Corey, go the hell away! Leave! Everyone else does, so just go!" Joey screamed, breaking down in tears.

"You and I both know that I'm never going anywhere."

"The only one I want around is Paul!"

"Joey, you need to get over him! He's not coming back!"

"And just how do you know that?"

"He asked her to marry him, and she said yes. They have a child together, a little girl named October Dedrick Gray."

"Christ Corey, are you even trying to help me?"

"I'M TRYING TO MAKE YOU SEE THAT PAUL ISN'T COMING BACK! EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO HELP MY BEST FRIEND MOVE ON FROM AN ASSHOLE!"

"Is that really what you think of me, Corey?" Someone asked, walking over to the bench Joey and Corey were sitting on.

"Paul?" Joey asked, looking up from his knees.

"Hello, Joey."

"What are you doing here?"

"After proposing to Brenna, I pictured our wedding, but instead of her in a wedding dress, I saw you. October is asleep in the car. When I told Brenna I wanted to go back to you this morning, she packed all her things and told me that she was terminating her parental rights to October because as much as it pained her to do so, she wanted October to grow up in a family with two parents, be it she and I, me and someone else, or her and someone else."

"Corey, I think you should go."

"Fine. Hurt him again, and I will gladly go to prison for the rest of my life for your murder."

"I could never hurt him. Joey means too much to me." Paul replied, grabbing Joey's hand.


End file.
